What is Your Super Power?
What is Your Super Power? is a quiz that can be taken on DC Super Hero Girls. The game assigns you a superpower based on your responses to the questions. Official description Every student at Super Hero High has a unique Super Power. So what's yours? Would you have super strength or super hearing? Heat vision or martial arts skills? Maybe something never before seen? Take the quiz to find out which super power matches your personality! Questions :The character the answer corresponds to is (in parenthesis). ;Wonder Woman never leaves home without her Lasso of Truth. What’s always in your backpack? *Pencil case (Supergirl) *Headphones (Bumblebee) *Candy (Harley Quinn) *Calculator (Batgirl) *Sketchbook (Katana) *Water bottle (Poison Ivy) ;With her super strength and super speed, Supergirl is literally the most powerful girl on Earth. What gives you strength? *Music (Bumblebee) *Family (Wonder Woman) *Knowledge (Poison Ivy) *Laughter (Harley Quinn) *Technology (Batgirl) *Creativity (Katana) ;Batgirl learns how to be a better detective by reading mystery novels. What’s your favorite type of book? *Textbooks (Wonder Woman) *Magazines (Bumblebee) *Poetry (Katana) *Science Fiction (Poison Ivy) *Fantasy (Supergirl) *I'd rather watch internet cat videos (hq) ;Harley Quinn is an energetic acrobat who’s always bouncing off the walls and through the halls of Super Hero High. Which sport is your specialty? *Martial Arts (Katana) *Softball (Supergirl) *Basketball (Batgirl) *Soccer (Wonder Woman) *Dance (Bumblebee) *Sports? No, thank you! (Poison Ivy) ;With her technologically advanced super suit, Bumblebee can shrink down to the size of a bee. Which animal best represents you? *Dog (Supergirl) *Unicorn (Harley Quinn) *Tiger (Katana) *Hummingbird (Poison Ivy) *Eagle (Wonder Woman) *Bat (Batgirl) ;Poison Ivy can use her plant control powers to make flowers bloom. Which would you grow for your buds? *Sunflowers (Bumblebee) *Roses (Wonder Woman) *Daisies (Supergirl) *Orchids (Batgirl) *Lilies (Katana) *Dandelions (Harley Quinn) ;In her spare time, Katana practices her skills as a martial artist AND creative artist. What is your favorite hobby? *Music (Bumblebee) *Photography (Supergirl) *Writing (Wonder Woman) *Magic Tricks (Harley Quinn) *Gardening (Poison Ivy) *Coding (Batgirl) ;Hawkgirl can fly around the world with her powerful wings. If you could fly, where would you go? *EVERY Amusement Park (Harley Quinn) *The White House (White House) *Outer Space (Supergirl) *A Secret Museum (Batgirl) *Front Row at a Fashion Show (Katana) *The World's Biggest Garden (Poison Ivy) ;Cheetah has extra sharp cat senses and can run at super speed. What can you do crazy fast? *Make New Friends (Supergirl) *Think of Jokes (Harley Quinn) *Learn New Apps (Batgirl) *Solve Problems (Poison Ivy) *Read (Wonder Woman) *Memorize Song Lyrics (Bumblebee) ;Frost can freeze people with a single touch and eat gallons of frozen yogurt without getting a brain freeze. Pick a froyo flavor! *Cotton Candy (Harley Quinn) *Butterscotch (Bumblebee) *Cookie Dough (Supergirl) *Vanilla (Wonder Woman) *Strawberry (Katana) *Chocolate (Batgirl) Results Batgirl ;Your Super Power is Computer Genius Skills Mystery solved! Like Batgirl, you're a clever detective who can decode top-secret notes passed in the halls. Armed with top-notch super gear, you ALWAYS have a solution up your sleeve. Bumblebee ;Your Super Power is Enhanced Strength Armed with an advanced super suit and stinging sonic blasts, you're totally twinning with Bumblebee! Like her, you're always armed and ready for any challenge, no matter how big or small. Turn up the beat and get your cape on! Harley Quinn ;Your Super Power is Quick Wit We bet you’re flipping out!!! Like Harley Quinn, you have a major talent for gymnastics. The only thing stronger than your acrobatic skills? Your extra powerful punchlines! BOOYAH! Katana ;Your Super Power is Martial Arts Expertise Look out! You must've learned your sword technique from Katana. Those ultra-quick reflexes make you a fierce warrior, AND you have a sharp eye for fashion. Don't mess! Poison Ivy ;Your Super Power is Summoning & Controlling Plants Have you been hanging out with Poison Ivy? Like her, you're a science genius who knows that everyone has feelings, especially plants. You can even make them grow on command! Supergirl ;Your Super Power is Flight Look closely and you'll find that you have a lot in common with Supergirl! Like her x-ray vision, you can see past any disguise and uncover secret clues. You’re so powerful that you hardly know how to control yourself! Wonder Woman ;Your Super Power is Near Invincibility Like Wonder Woman, you’re an awesome athlete who's nearly invincible and well on your way to becoming captain of the team (if you aren't already!). Your positive energy makes the world a brighter place. It's the truth! Category:Website